


【深呼晰】笙歌梦（中）

by ieaber



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieaber/pseuds/ieaber





	【深呼晰】笙歌梦（中）

笙歌梦（中）  
by ieaber

 

3，  
真正艳名可以倾城的，往往不是什么绝色。权胜留英多年归国，跟随王晰鞍前马后，看着自家主帅逢场作戏时，跟他提过一句英国谚语，说是莎翁讲的——一个绝色美人的存在，除了让人想起世上还有比她更美的人，并没有什么用处。

王晰深以为然。他身边出入的名媛戏子，个顶个都是漂亮人物。王晰从不留宿谁，招手来挥手去，余情淡薄，连第二次交陪的都鲜有，出了名的寡恩。

权胜以为这是成大事者的果断，殊不知这是缺失带来的阴鸷，王晰自己也甚为讨厌。

摧城拔寨也好，刀不血刃也罢，对王晰无甚区别。歌舞散了，居间人懂事地示意周深过去——他看得懂全程王晰的眼神，自然知道这次献媚极为成功。眼神将将飘到，周深也不理会，径直走向王晰，坐在他怀里，从他手上酒杯里啜饮一口。

王晰猝不及防，微一皱眉。

手下按他意思撤了；居间人跟着伪政府的傀儡忙不迭的走，生怕王帅在这里就办了周老板，非礼勿视。李向哲搂着敬酒的女孩，跟王晰打了个招呼——今晚守夜换了人。王晰挥挥手让他去。

周深在车上一言不发，低头拨弄着自己的手指。王晰伸手搂他，他便贴到怀里；王晰低头吻他，被他躲开。

车里有司机，虽然口风极严，但王晰不喜欢给人浪荡下流的印象，很少在车里生事。何况王晰曾经给人开车，知道周深在车里应对会尴尬。

顶层套房可以瞭望黄浦江，周深脸朝着窗的方向，似是叹了口气。他自己跨坐到王晰腿上，将那根硬热的东西吃力地埋入身体。

虽然已经用嘴润湿过，周深自己也冷着脸说准备过，但想来是为了这次献降禁欲多时，坐到底仍然费力，周深起了一身薄汗。王晰的手指从他的背滑到腰窝，无限袅娜的流连，又一把揉散了细密的水渍。

王晰顶他，低声唤他，深深。

他记得他们之间的触摸，双手到达过的地方，湿润、稠腻的往事。那时他让周深骑在他身上，双手穿过他腋下，抚摸肋骨，抱着肩膀，一下一下动情地把他往自己身上按。周深脱力时趴下来，上半身也委顿，唾液和喉音一起在他肩窝滴落蒸发，体汗濡湿着，眼泪却欣慰；又主动去找他的嘴唇，送上安心的吻。

“你今天是唱给我的吗？”王晰仰着脸问他，眼还痴缠着。

周深别开了脸。

王晰把他抱起来，就着两人相连的姿势，周深短促的惊叫了一声，被王晰压倒在床上。王晰想去吻他，周深再次将脸扭开。

王晰的吻落在他耳鬓上。

王晰的脸沉下来。起势之后从无人违拗他的意思，因着缺失又寡情了这么些年，周深在人前不和他相认，他理解；人后也这般冷淡，到底让王晰寒心。

“深深……”王晰眼已经冷了，嘴里还有没还转的温，心里乞着他嗔怒发泄一通，好把事说开，“你别拿我当陌生人……”

周深没正眼看他，几不可闻的轻嗤了一声，尾音里有难以分辨的轻蔑。私情他不想提了，于公他亦不想与王晰熟悉，怕这层关系日后拖累，身不由己。

周深淡淡的。你付过了，不是钱货两讫了吗？

他闭着眼，看不到王晰迅速黯淡下来的神色。乳尖上传来的尖锐疼痛让他叫出声；王晰咬他，鼻子里有冷哼，低沉的声音变得暴戾，“既然这样，你别忘了这一笔是新交易。”

他被王晰整个翻转过来，跪在床上，用膝盖分开两腿，从后面长驱直入。冲撞的力度太大，让他的上半身被迫摔向床褥。周深本能叫了一嗓子，就咬着牙不再出声，承受身体里的狂风浪雨。

王晰一巴掌落在他后臀上，握枪的手力度极重，打得他腿颤。周深撑着找到平衡，重新跪好，把腿分开。听到王晰一字一顿的吐字，像在他身上一刀一刀剜去皮肉。

“周老板的名声还真是不随政/权更迭而变，果然一般等价物。唱功是越发精进了，不知道别的呢？”

他抬了腿撞向周深膝盖，让他彻底跪趴好，一手抓着头发将头摁在床上，发了狠肏他。是周深自己不愿再给半分温情神色，是周深逼他。

至此也不再说什么温情。他如愿从周深嘴里听到各色孟浪颓靡。痛极的哭，窒息的喘，无法承受的喊，和模糊了对象的讨饶。那些言辞他曾从门缝墙根里听过，这具身体也曾让他肖想多年；他本想让周深此后只跟着他，不管有多少好光景可过，至少温柔真切，是周深逼了他。

周深竟然想抹掉他的过去，杀掉他铁锈色的生命里鹅黄淡粉的春天。

王晰骨鲠支棱的一面破出皮肤，戾气上来难以控制，恨不得就此弄死他。造弄了大半夜，几次把人弄得神志模糊，床单上散落着斑驳颜色，干了又湿。周深后来再也叫不出声，偶尔得到的声音也只是身体对疼痛的应激反应；残存着一点清醒，却总能在王晰凑过来吻他时转过脸。他拒不和解，越发激得王晰狠戾。

王晰在晨光中看着床上疲惫昏睡的人——红紫和淤青衬得他皮肤更苍白，失去了血色，有点灰蒙蒙的脏。手指压在淤痕上，他会哼痛；王晰轻轻为他盖上被子。

王晰突然觉着，这就是污白了吧。在北方打仗时结识了蒙古人阿云嘎，两个人汇合在辽宁，合力苦战不下，气温迅速转冷，与对手僵持的夜晚，因为缺少补给和伤病不断减员。阿云嘎杀了自己灰白色的马，把肉分给手下。

阿云嘎在战壕里跟他说，“这匹马叫saral，撒了，蒙语里污白的意思，是有杂色的白。它跟了我好多年……”

王晰抱着昏迷中的周深去清洗，像抱着污白色的小马。

 

 

4，  
第二日伪政府派人设宴，居间人堆着笑，过来试探王晰口风。

他听闻王晰早上派人把周老板送走，问李副官这是什么意思。李向哲皱皱眉——王晰没怎么留宿过人，既然留宿，应该是分外中意。可早上见周深病恹恹不能动弹的样子，脖子手腕上都是淤伤，王晰身上又有盖不住的阴沉，实在没法猜。

李向哲不知道两人过往，于是谨言慎行，建议居间人去试探一下王晰。

被人问起周老板，王晰冷哼了一声。居间人心头一跳，担心触了这位阎王爷的霉头——可想起周老板的和顺，又觉得不会。他自己不好这口，周深于他只是牌桌筹码，他对周深的行事有足够了解。

“城头变幻大王旗，这上海滩唯一不变的就是周老板的名声了。”王晰在笑，声音却是冷的，讽刺起自己和讽刺别人一样随意；他掏出烟，居间人连忙给他点上。

“可惜了，徒有其名。”

这话说得周围几个人脸上的笑意生生刹住。居间人前倾着身子，“王帅不如明示明示？”

“什么一般等价物，沪上人才就这样凋零？”王晰把烟从鼻子里呼出来，一声冷哼。

“别再让我看到他了。”

 

 

5，  
上海滩没什么恒久不变的东西，周老板的名声也概莫能外。

王晰一句话，让周深的身价跌落尘埃。城中话事人变了，当红人事都得随之变化，调整得不够快的，落在后面就会被踩踏。

权贵圈子里都知道周深得罪了王晰，其他多的信息没有，架不住添油加醋众口铄金，越传越邪乎。仙乐坊老板吃罪不起上面的人物，左思右想辞退了周深；摇钱树走了固然肉痛，但总好过泥沙俱下跟着倒霉。

周深孑然一身，突然其来的自由，居然有点不适应。

他无田无产，早些年砸在他身上的一掷千金也过不了自己的手，真被扫地出门了，口袋里并没有置业的钱。有同情他的进步人士和爱国作曲家愿意收容，但周深对自己的名声心里有数，致谢婉拒了。

其他场子老板邀请他过去唱歌，说好了只是唱歌——如今没有人敢妄动其他，怕不知不觉削了王晰面子。周深去了，总要吃饭的。开放的大台子，唱给普通座儿买票听个响，也算是王谢堂前燕，飞入百姓家。

门前广告牌子不敢太招摇，怕开罪王晰。演出的事情只能私下口口相传。

周深觉得这样的日子清净，未见得不好。他不像梨园里的角儿，有无数行头要置办，就简简单单穿着，不施脂粉，养活自己不在话下。

倘若一直这样，倒也无挂碍。周深的命交给了组织，好好活着，不定哪天就需要死；人一生污贱，曾怯懦到想要托身给爱情，后来知道这点幻梦也不可得，唯有那点光可以救赎。如果真需要引刀成仁，周深只希望身后浮名都随了水。

无数次有人找到他，说想为周老板录制唱片，流传后世，飨宴海内外同好。又说二十五六岁是最当唱之年，清润动人，又懂了世情，周老板的情味让珍馐都显得寡淡。周深拒绝了所有灌唱片的邀约，他不想被记得。

立秋那天，周深如常在江边行走。今日不开唱，他在微濛江雾中俏生生立着，似在等待什么。

一个黄包车夫经过他身边，问是否需要载一程。周深上了车，和车夫交谈几句，付钱时手里被塞过一张纸条。周深看了一眼，一时没坐稳扶了把座边横杠。他不再问什么，把纸条放进嘴里。

木浆和墨水的味道极苦，胡乱咀嚼了几下，勉力下咽。

明天会有人把王晰带到他驻唱的场子里，上面希望他们——不，希望他重新熟络他。

最高密级，不能问，不能说，不能拒绝。也许有人为了递这张纸丢了命，尸山血海，不能回头。

 

 

6，  
乱哄哄你方唱罢我登台。周深觉得挺荒谬的，更荒谬的是这突如其来的器重，竟然是为了他和王晰这段不清不楚的关系。

没有清场，王晰被几个便衣跟随着，坐在离舞台不远的桌上——他进门就看到了周深，抬脚略显犹豫，被舞女迎上去，簇拥着坐下。

周深安安静静站在台上，把麦克风揽向自己。他不直视王晰，也不怎么和台下互动；这些歌对他没有任何难度，乐队配合得也很熟练。靡靡之音而已，周深嗓子里最不缺的就是细诉衷肠；他加了几分轻快俏皮进沪语小调里，即使日常驻唱，也每每见到变化。

我得不到侬的爱情，像春花没有雨淋。

王晰被两个打扮妖冶的舞女夹在中间，并不抬头望向舞台这边。周深低垂着眉眼唱，声音里情意绵绵，轻嗔薄怒，心里并不见感情的波澜，脸上也无——这些歌对他，连抬笑肌都不必，何来笑意。王晰能把钱财口袋倒空了付给他，他付不起。

杏黄色旗袍的舞女坐在了王晰腿上，嘴对嘴给王晰送酒。旗袍的衩开得好高，一眼扫过去都被白花花的大腿根晃到。她伏在王晰耳边说话，又被王晰搂在耳边说了句什么，娇羞起来，倚在王晰身上，笑得花枝乱颤。

周深忽的想起了王晰第一次抱他。寒冬腊月里，他湿了睡袍，蹲在地上面对打翻的铜盆，手足无措；脸上的巴掌痕未消，半边脸肿得老高，身后老头子鼾声如雷。王晰从门外进来，伸手抱起他，对一切的狼藉佯装不见。他的体温很舒适，气味干爽，连身上的烟草味都让他放松。

王晰没那么娴熟。今时今日他怀里坐着谁都能笑得温柔又无所谓，可那日抱着周深不敢出声，只能用鼻音轻轻的哄。他哪有什么潇洒恣纵，更别说狠戾。他在周深面前一直有些珍惜过头的无措，开心时便没了组织语言的能力，千言万语到嘴边只有是是是，深深说得对。

周深走神，唱跑了一句，快速被自己找回来。台下观众大多没注意，王晰何等耳利，眼神立刻朝这边扫过来，一触之下便又转过头。

周深喝了点茶润喉，跟乐队交待几句，回到台上，唱了一首岭南方言的曲子。听者不都消遣他的怨和慕么？玛琳黛德丽的腿，周老板的演出票，一样是温柔乡里无用的期盼。

忘记他，等于忘记了一切，等于忘记了欢喜。

伴舞的搭档不熟悉这支曲子，安静退到场边——这女孩是他从仙乐坊带出来，跟了他很多年，说不上有多交心的近，但感情如同亲人。

那晚上王晰坐了很久，久到周深错觉王晰是希望他走过去的。快午夜时，李向哲大步流星地走进来，一脸正色地驱散了周围的人，伏在王晰耳边说了几句话。

王晰一双狐狸般的眼朝他这边瞟过来。周深早已不唱，立在台边，收到眼光，略微诧异地抬起了脸。

王晰的眼又收回去了。他起身离开，走到门口，又跟李向哲说了两句话。李副官拍拍手，让杏黄色旗袍的舞女跟他们上车。

女孩本打算卸妆，临时被叫上，兴冲冲取了衣服走。王晰何等样人，不止位高权重，样貌也英挺非凡。她走得急，在台边撞了周深一下；周深踉跄一步，反过来扶了她一把，“小心。”

一照面，周深觉得她脸生，应是新人。他这些日子淡漠得很，不太把这些人放心上，此时突然警觉。上面没说过他有没有接应。

女孩啐了他一口，年轻又骄矜。今夜她是上位者，于是跋扈得顺理成章，一眼瞥向周深，“什么东西，侬长眼伐。”

周深没回应；他的事情还不至于市井坊间流传，倒不是为了他的面子，是涉事大佬需要清净。可场子里跳舞陪酒作营生的人，自然而然把他看作同类——失势的同类自然低贱。他直觉王晰的眼光在往这边看，自己轻轻揉了胳膊，把女孩的包捡起来，递还给她。

王晰就站在门口等，西装笔挺着，鬓发略有些长了。女孩欢喜地迎上去，被王晰笑着搂了满怀；王晰无情的时候总是动人。

王晰看向他，脸上有无声的邀请；周深看在眼里，迈不出这一步，平白失了这次机会。

 

tbc


End file.
